Of Canvas and Corkscrews
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: "You're no fun, the girls let me whine. In fact they whine with me, it's like a little whining party, with chocolate and coffee and giant pillows!"
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the street in her own little world, the girl failed to hear her name being called for a fast approaching figure

**Authors Note:** OMG it's the long awaited story of DOOM!! Lolz….joking….well it is the long awaited Kingdom Hearts Two story oO oh and I'm backkkkkk I no I no I've been gone for a while…but I've been planning this thing…and it's taken me a week to type it up….cause my computer in my room has a Trojan (so sad) so I have to type it up at school…..during the times in class that I have free time (Not fun and not that often, cause of assessments).

You should note that this has Yaoi and Non-Yaoi in it. It's one of those original character ones /Shudders/ (Yes I'm attempting it). It's me and 7 friends in this….xx Pure death to write I assure you, two of my friends are like…"can we be gay guys" and I was like "Sure why not" so that is why there is a bit of Yaoi in it. XD yup I like to talk.

**Warnings:** Well for the first chapter…nothing.

**Pairings:** (This may take a while)

Riku/Kristen (me)

Sora/Hana (Hana)

Axel/Selena (Therese)

Roxas/Caterina (Cathy)

Zexion/Rain (Zay)

Demyx/Victoria (Rach)

Leon/Nikolai (Sarah)

Cloud/Tammy - who's a guy (Michealea)

**Summary:** AU A new year, new roommates, a Pyro and a Goth, a boarding school run by Mansex and a staff full of lunatics. How will they all survive? OC and OOC

'_Thoughts' _

"Talking"

* * *

A 17 year old girl walked down the street, hitching her bag on her shoulder. Walk? No it's more of a stroll. A stroll towards a familiar place, filled with familiar people. A place that could almost be called home. It's funny that she thinks of this place like a home. To others it is a prison, this boarding school, this place where teachers tell you what you can and can't do. But she sees it differently. She sees it as a place to build a future, a place of fun (to some extent) and most importantly a place where her family aren't.

So this 17 year old girl strolls down the street, to her own beat, heading to the place where her heart lies, they do say home is where the heart is, and to a place where people know her and treat her with respect (most of the time).

Nobodie Boarding School. It's an ironic name, for most of the students at this school are not unknown people, neither are their families. It is a boarding school for rich families to send their children. Some are 'delinquents' in their parents eyes and others just need to gain that extra 'social skill' before taking over the family business and wealth, though they all know their parents just want to get rid of them. For the kid themselves, it's a place to relax outside the confines of their parents control, a place to let loose and to be themselves.

The great things about this school are the teachers. All of them are pretty laid back and actually treat them like they would a close friend. Ok so some teachers don't like some students and vice versa, it it's all cool. Each teacher has their own unique personality, which is what makes them awesome teachers.

For the girl whose slowly making her way to the school gates, her fav teacher would have to be the drama teacher, Xigbar (the teachers like being called by their first names), or Xiggy as his students love to call him. He's a cool dude and really loves acting; he's just got this aura about him that makes everyone love the work that they do.

Back to the girl. Her name is Kristen, Kris to her friends. She's arrived at this school a few days early, like most of the students do, to escape her parents. She couldn't stand another three days with them. You can probably tell she doesn't get on well with them. That's because they just don't understand her, they think that she's 'rebelling.'

She finally makes it to the gate. She smirks as she sees people she knows, like Sora and Roxas. Those two are twins, you can tell just by looking at them. They each have wide deep blue eyes and the same wide smile. Sora has brown, spiky hair, and when I say spiky, I mean it. Roxas on the other hand has a lighter hair tone, more blondie and it's not as spiky. They are slightly preppy, though Roxas is quite the skater and Sora is a soccer star. They both are leaning against the side of the gate, waiting for their friend, Demyx. Now that is a strange guy. He has blonde hair that is mohawkish at the top and is a mullet at the back. It confuses Kris on why he would wear his hair like that, but oh well. Demyx is like Sora and Roxas in that he too is slightly preppy, but he leans more over to the music side of things. He loves to play the guitar, most afternoons you can hear his music coming out of the music room or even his dorm room.

The twins give her a slight wave as she passes them. She returns it with a smirk. Those two were almost always together, unless Sora had practice, with Demyx with them as well.

Hitching her bag again she smiles as she passes Xaldin, the cooking teacher, who returns it with a slight wave. Oh Kris was well known in the school. She is known for her looks, grades and attitude. You see her and her friends, Selena and Rain, are more or less classed as the hard up bitches of the school. Those who are mean, but really only to those who deserve it and are cold when it comes to other people. But that's what makes them both popular and alluring to everyone at the school, especially the guys. It actually pays to be on their good side and not to get in their way.

She slowly makes her way to the dorm buildings. The dorms are really like a two person apartment room. There are three dorm buildings each with double rooms and they can be co-ed. The principal, Xemnas, thinks that it would be good to mix genders so people can learn to cope with living with members of the opposite sex. It's actually quite ingenious, though Kris has never had to room with a male before, which she is quite glad for, each time she's roomed with Selena or Rain. Each room has two beds, two wardrobes, a bathroom and a kitchen, even though there is a dinning hall, and a dinning area. Next to the beds are bedside tables and a desk each for the people to do their "Homework" on their laptops. The really great thing is that you can decorate the room how ever you please, just as long as you change it back at the end of the year.

As Kris approached the main dorm building she noticed a crowd of people around the main bulletin board. That was where they posted who was in whose dorm. People noticed that she was approaching and moved away, newbie's who arrived early; quickly look away as she passes them. It looks like people have started to talk about her and her group. She smirks slightly causing the younger ones to back off more.

Her smirk disappears as she scans the board seeing who she is roomed with this year. She pauses and her heart begins to race. This cannot be happening.

'Kristen – Riku dorm block 3 room 401' she reads in her head. Outside side she's calm and her face indifferent, but inside she's screaming, and not in the good way. Riku just happened to be her secret crush that not even Selena knew about. Speaking of which if she's not rooming with Selena then who was Selena rooming with. All her thoughts of Riku vanish from her mind when she sees the name next to her friends.

Axel.

That is the person Selena hates most in the world, ok so he's just falls short of her parents, but he's close. _'Oh man she's gonna throw a fit the size of Russia, before the revolution (which was pretty big).'_ She thinks as she walks away from the crowd. She wasn't sure why Selena hated him, to different personalities? He was ok in an 'I want to set things on fire for my own amusement' sort of way. But since she doesn't like him Kris stays away, though they get on fine. Oh and he doesn't like Selena either. He says she's a "Stuck up rich bitch that only cares for herself" yup see the love.

Kris still can't get over the fact that she's rooming with Riku… R-I-K-U. He's one of the most popular guys in school and he's Axel's best friend. _'OMG I'm going to die' _she thinks as she enters dorm block 3. Her heart races as she begins to walk up the four flights of stairs to her floor. She can take the elevator, but she really wants to calm herself first.

She reaches the top floor of the stairs and takes a deep breath. Her room is the closest one to the stairs, since the number is 401 (Floor 4 room 1). She faces the door and places her hand on the door handle. They give the room keys to the first one who arrives, so that means that Riku is already in there cause she didn't get the keys. Finally she turns the handle and pushes the door open. The familiar sight of the bedroom area comes into her view. She notices her suitcases are on the bed closest to the bathroom, which the door to is closed. With a frown she walks over to the bathroom door and the sound of running water reaches her ears. _'Oh God, he's in the shower' _

She stood there for a few minutes, not aware that the water had stopped running. The door opens and steam comes pouring out, and yup you guessed it, Riku walked out drying his hair dressed only in a towel. Looking up when he senses eyes on him.

"Hey Kristen"

* * *

There you go! First Chapter done!! XD Lolz...tell me what you think okies

Luff KH


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: OMG I forgot to put on the disclaimer

Authors note: OMG I forgot to put on the disclaimer!! Cause someone….Zay…made me rush to put this up….thus making me forget to put this up.

So here it is:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts…..not at all. Though I own all of the original characters XD because I'm cool like that XD

Oh and…this is scaring me…the story that is…I am a writer who writes Yaoi….but this is like a straight fic….mind you this is the only one I'll right…ever!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A****uthors Note:** Hey! I've finally finished Chapter Two after months of death threats and hate mail...mainly from my friends though...telling me i had to get this thing done. Well BEHOLD!! it's quite a longish chapter...but hopefully it will end up being on of the shortest chapters in the story. Lol. Any way this chapter is for my lovely and beautiful HANA! HAPPY 18 BIRTHDAY!! this is my present to you...don't you just love me now. Any way enough of me

**Warnings:** Hotness, drooling may occur...and a little bit of bag lingo, but meh...Bring on the hotness!!

**Summery:** Kris looks over this mans appearance, a white singlet, leather jacket, black leather pants, fingerless gloves, a few necklaces and…a stethoscope?

'_Thoughts' _

"Talking"

Read on!

* * *

Kristen, on the outside smiles slightly in greeting and turns around, which was an impossible feat in itself, to start emptying her suitcases

Kristen, on the outside smiles slightly in greeting and turns around, which was an impossible feat in itself, to start emptying her suitcases. On the inside, it's a completely different story; she is doing a mix of screaming like a fan girl, drooling, fainting and a little bit of yelling at gravity and friction. she's just trying not to watch the water droplets travel down his neck to his chest then continue to his navel…why is she trying? Simple….she'd faint.

Now let me tell you why the 'inner' Kris is acting like this. Firstly, she has the biggest crush on Riku, whom she is now rooming with and secondly, he just walked into the room, in a towel…just a towel…dripping wet, see why she would have trouble looking away? Lets just say she got a good look at his toned body that quote "looks seriously drool worthy" end quote. So like any girl with a crush and said crush walks out of the bathroom dripping wet in only a towel, her mind went completely nutto.

"Hello Riku" she finally manages to say once her mind had calmed enough to string two coherent words together, though she still has to concentrate to get them out. She's always been friendly towards Riku and his group, and this does include Axel. But she really never gets a chance to have a decent amount of time with them, since Selena hates Axel and all. Though now she has a feeling that it will all change now.

Kristen stops short, hands frozen over a pair of jeans sitting on the top of her case, her thoughts once again on Selena and her reaction to rooming with Axel…Not Good.

"Hey….uh…Riku" she starts, turning around. Much to her disappointment she sees him fully dressed, with his back to her…for he is also unpacking his things.

"Mmmm yeah?" he says back, completely focused on his task, though he looks at her slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the time?" _'Of all the…'_ he thinks as he glances quickly at his watch. He, Riku, likes Kris…has for years, there was just something about her that to him was extremely alluring and mysterious, like she's trying to hide her true self under masks. It almost killed him when he walked out of the bathroom in his towel and seeing her standing there.

"9.50am….Why?" he asks going back to filling his draws, messily I might add, with his assorted clothing. She signs and he turns to look at her better, hands full of underwear (boxers).

"Well Selena will be arriving soon…and you know she's rooming with Axel…and since they really loathe each other…" She trails off. _'Oh yeah I know…they'll kill each other.'_ Riku thinks, cringing, remembering all of the fights he and Kristen have been in the middle of. Zexion and Rain didn't get involved; they just continued to do what ever they do.

"When does she arrive?" he manages, after all the mental images of a bloody battle leave his mind.

"10am" comes her answer, slightly muffled, due to the fact that her upper body is buried in her wardrobe. We are lead to assume that she is trying to find out whether or not she has enough space for all her stuff and if not, then she'll hijack Riku's wardrobe as well.

"hmmm Axel said he'd be arriving around that time too" Riku say sitting on his unmade bed…(he hasn't put his covers on yet). Kris pulls her self out of the wardrobe and brushes the hair out of her face.

"Well it looks like we are going to have a bit of trouble then…cause I have the feeling that this year is going to be a lot worse than previous years," she walks to her bed and sits on it cross-legged "Selena is seriously going to be pissed when she reads that board…I just feel sorry for Rain who said she's pick her up from the airport…" Riku just lets out a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of Axel either… Though he won't be as bad as Selena , that's for sure….Do you know why she dislikes him so much, I mean he only hates her cause she hates him." He goes over to her bed and holds his hand out to her. _'OMFG'_ she thinks as she slides her hand into his slightly larger and warmer one, letting him pull her of the bed and to her feet.

"Whatever you say Riku" she says pulling, reluctantly, her hand out of his and walking towards the door, putting her mask in place. _'What was I thinking'_ he thinks as he looks at his hand before dropping it to his side and followed her out of their room.

As they slowly make their way out of the building they are unaware of all the stares that are being thrown their way, I mean how often does a popular girl walk next to a popular guy, when their friends hate each other? Hana, a girl who is friends Riku, pops her yellow beanie covered head out of her room and opens her mouth to speak. But before the words could even register in her mind, she topples over with a loud crash and all stares turn to her, allowing the two to leave the building without anymore stares.

"Oh sure….Use me as a distraction why don't you…" she mutters under her breath as she picks her up off the floor and goes back into her room with a huff.

As the two make there way closer the to dorm room board the begin to notice the look on the faces of the students that are walking by then…most of then look really scared or worried. It was then that they could start to hear it, a loud yelling that was only getting louder and louder.

"NO! I refuse!" Kristen turns to Riku and curls her left lip up into a half smile.

"Looks like Selena has found out" She says with a small sigh. Kris turns away and begins to walk a little bit faster towards the commotion that her friend is making. A small crowd has begun forming around the notice board and when people see their approach, they part way, allowing Kris to se her enraged friend, and let me tell you it isn't a pretty sight. She is standing there, her magnificent sliver hair up in braids and her black Japanese style dress cut just right against the shape of her body, and although she looks a dream, her hands are clenched into fists and her body is set in a furious stance.

"Selena!" Kris pushes past a few slow people and stops next to Selena, her face set in an uncaring manner. Her deep indigo eyes set their gaze upon Selena's face, taking in her expression. Hatred, Pain, Suffering and Fury all pass over Selena's face, to which Kris is confused by, before a calm mask appears over he face, hiding all emotion. Selena turns her gaze to Kris and nods in greeting, before she turns he attention to a figure standing next to the board, glaring darkly at him.

"I. Am. Not. Rooming. With. Him" She says through gritted teeth, still eyeing him up. By this stage a lot of people have moved off, knowing if they stick around anymore they would be hit by flying debris.

Axel stands, leaning against the board, with his arms folded at his front. His flaming red hair seeming extra red in the blazing sun. Axel is quite good looking…fine… fine… he's fricking hot… and not just because he's slightly pyro either. No he's defiantly one of the hottest guys in the school. He's tall, around 6ft 2, slim and has deep green eyes that always have a hint of mischief in them whenever anyone meets his gaze, and of course his flaming red hair that he must use a whole container of gel on everyday, that is sticking out of the back of his head. It's not just the way he looks that makes him so amazingly hot, of no, it's also what he wears that makes his aura scream out 'Sex God'. Today he's wearing a plan white dress shirt, which has the first two buttons undone (A/N: of course), that show off his well toned chest, both he and Riku go to the gym often you see, with short sleeves that fit nicely around his biceps. To go with this shirt are tight black leather pants, which comfortably hug his lower half, with black dress shoes to match. A loosely buckled collar around his neck, a chain lopping from the back of his leather pants on the right side to the front of his right side, a thick leather band of his left wrist and eyebrow piercing finish of his look, for today anyway. (A/N: OMG I swear I was drooling as I wrote this…)

"Do you think that _I _want to room with you?" he throws back at her, his voice smooth and uncaring, making passing girls swoon. That's another part of Axel that is sexy hot, his voice, and how he says things, he is a smooth talker, knowing what to say and when to say it, though sometimes his mouth gets him into trouble. He unfolds his arms and sighs, he doesn't understand why Selena hates him, I mean to him she's like the hottest thing alive, and he really likes her, but since she's such a fucking bitch to him, his instant reaction is to treat her how she treats him and he hates to do it. It's basically a show just for her, though he hasn't told his friends that he actually likes her. And the fact that every time he wants to ask her why she hates him so much she snobs him or insults him, he doesn't know why she does, which pisses him off, if he knew what it was he is prepared to change, so that she doesn't hate him. He turns to leave, set on asking for a room change, when he hears a voice that stops him.

"If you are thinking of asking for a room change, guess again." A deep male voice sounds from behind them all. The voice was full of authority and power, but it didn't belong to the principal, Xemnas, or the vice principal, Saix. Everyone's head turn towards the voice and they see a man with messy black hair, dark violet eyes staring at them all. He must be a new staff member because they have never seen him before. Kris looks over this mans appearance, a white singlet, leather jacket, black leather pants, fingerless gloves, a few necklaces and…a stethoscope? '_Is _he_ the knew school doctor?'_ Kris thinks to herself as she watches him walk closer to the group. To them all he doesn't look like he could be qualified to be a doctor, let alone be old enough to teach anything.

"I'm Doctor Tammy, or Dr T the knew school Dr and physiatrist" Selena pales, one thing she hates more then her parents and Axel are shrinks, though you can blame her parents for that one. Her eyes narrow at him as he stops in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other over the school year. I' looking forward to it. You to Axel" he says turning slightly to address Axel, smile still plastered on his face. _'I'm going to hate this guy I can tell'_ Selena thinks as she turns heel and stalks off, grabbing Kris as she goes.

"Alright everyone go to your dorms now, or anywhere away from here" Tammy says shooing everyone away with a flick of the hand, to which everyone complies, well except Riku and Axel, but they are walking towards each other with huge grins on their faces, it's been a few months since they had seen each other. They slap each other a high five and proceed to "man hug" (A/N you know the who one armed hug….they aren't gay or anything like that…). Axel likes to shake things off quickly and he does so after this confrontation, what he doesn't care about won't hurt him or come back and bite him in the ass, that's pretty much his motto. (A/N: but we all know he secretly does care).

"Riku! We have a lot to catch up on…I want to hear everything…like the reason you weren't in contact over the break…" Axel says after they let go of each other and slowly stroll back to the dorms, each keeping a look out for their friend, Zexion. (A/N: another thing about the dorms…dorm building 1 is for first years, building 2 for second years and building 3 for third and final year students.)

"Yeah, yeah I will be we gotta find Z and then I'll tell" Riku says, not really looking for Zexion, knowing he'll appear when Axel insults him.

"Yeah, where is that little Emo kid?" Axel says craning his neck, looking over students, I don't know why when he's like the tallest student in the fricking school.

"Right behind you Axel" Lets juts say Axel went from being 6ft 2 to 8ft 4 in 0.01 seconds, which has gotta be a world record at least. Riku chuckles at Zexion as Axel crashes to the ground on his ass. "And I'm not Emo" he says walking past Axel.

"I've got to put stuff in my room, but then we can talk, I met up with Victoria and Caterina on the way here, they want us to meet in Hana's room" and with that he was gone, small shouts of 'Ok Zexy' were ignored but the 'Emo kid' as he makes his way to room 405 which he was sharing with Rain. He stops outside the door when he Selena's voice and it was filled with a mix of hate and bitter sorrow

"His father…Axels father…Killed my sister…"

* * *

oooooooooo WHAT?! OMG KILLED?N94946534 9563HGELRKGYO45VH;UGY35P35GH;E3OT8Y35...(that is what i think all your reactions will be to this knews)

that and a few buckets of drool. Now i shall go forth and write Chapter THREE


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! how are you all? hope you had a good Christmas! yes i know it's a long time coming....but it's here at last!!! Chapter 3 of Of Canvas and Corkscrews. This chapter is dedicated to the 7 girls in the story who all feature in this story at some point (like I said I would do). Also a big thanks to all the reviewers :) love the patience guys. TY for hanging in there with me.

**Summary: **When someone comes into your room and throws themselves on you...what would you do?

**Warnings: **Language and sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer:** Same as the inserted authors note after chapter one

_' ' Thoughts_

" " Talking

* * *

When someone comes into your room and throws themselves on you...what would you do? Would you, as you watch them vault themselves at you, move out of the way and cause them to crash into the wall behind you? Or would you let them land on you and hug you until you either die from suffocation or be squeezed to death? Well Hana is faced with just this situation and she only has a few milliseconds to decide her fate, for a flash of red is coming screaming at her, literally screaming:

"HANAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Now that would be enough to scare any person, but the fact that Hana is 5ft and Axel is 6ft 2 makes the fear levels hit the roof. But in fine style Hana looks up as her name is screamed, trips over and thus, Axel slams into the wall which causes the room at shake and a random pot plant fall to the ground, smash and splatter Axel in wet dirt.

"Ow..." Hana looks down at Axel who is holding his head in his hands rolled up into a little ball.

"Serves you right you leech" A laughter filled voice sounds from the door way. Hana turns her head towards the door and a bright smile appears on her face as she sees who is standing there.

"Cat!" She calls out as she struggles to get to her feet and bounds over to her friend happily, pulling her into a hug. Cat or Caterina laughs aloud as she embraces her short friend. Caterina is a tallish girl, I mean not short but not overly tall, with long red hair. She is a tomboy and not a tomboy at the same time, her wardrobe is filled with camo pants and sports shirts; that they are tight fitting, with sneakers and sweat bands.

A smile is playing on Cats lips as she pries Hana off her, her eyes easily scanning over Hanas head to Axel who has now pulled himself together and is standing up, rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey" she says as soon as her arms were free of Hana's tight grip. What ever Axel's reply was going to be, never managed to pass through his lips as more screams of joy filled the air around them.

"Cat!!! Hana!!!" The sounds of running feet fills the room and then a blur of a girl enters the room, running into the two girls, sending them all crashing into Axel, who swore as he landed in the dirt of the pot plant, the girls on top of him.

"Um…Am I not invited to this party?" a quiet voice sounds from the door. Zexion is standing there with an odd expression on his face.

"Hey Zexion…I wouldn't call this a party…" Hana says from the top of the pile says as the giggling girls exchanging hugs while still on Axel.

"Victoria is always a little excited when she sees the others…and somehow Axel is always there to take the full force of the greetings" Zexion says stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"That's nice and all…but girls…off…" A slightly breathless Axel says from his trapped position, face smooshed into the dirt and now dying plant. The girls break into giggles again and clumber off him, helping him to stand and brush the dirt off.

"What is it…beat up/be mean to Axel day?" He grumbles as he stands up. "Ugh...I'm covered in dirt"

"Don't worry Axel, you know you love us" Hana says with a small smile on her face. (A/N: there you are Hana…your most fav line ever)

"I'm…going to wash my face" He says, mock glaring at the girls as he strides into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. The girls each take a deep breath and then sit on Hana's bed, motioning the other guys to sit on Sora's bed.

"So anyway…what did you get up to on your break?" Cat asks in her laughter filled voice (A/N: it always sounds like she is laughing. It's so true Cathy it's so true). She looks at everyone with a grin on her face. Hana snorts.

"I had to work…Stupid parents making me do 'work experience'" Hana says screwing up her nose "I didn't even get paid for it, so worthless" Vic reaches over and pats her back.

"At least you didn't have to put up with your step-father...ugh! I have no idea how mum puts up with him...he's creepy and he stares at me all the time" Vic says retracting her hand, frown on her features

"Yeah...he is creepy" Cat says remembering the one time she had seen Vic's step-dad. He was a sullen looking man who seemed to always have a leer on his face, except when Vic's mum was looking. This makes Vic and her friends think that all he wants is her mums money, which is probably true.

"I hope you are not talking about me" A deep voice sounds from the doorway. Everyone turns and the girls let out a squeal and scramble to their feet, fighting the whole way to see who would hug Riku first. One would think Vic, for she was the tallest and had the longest legs, some would think Hana, for she was short enough to dodge all blows the other two were sending out, and the rest would have though it was Cat, for she was the thinnest and would slip her way to Riku (A/N: Via osmosis of course). Those with the bets down would have surely lost their money for it was not either of the three girls, but in fact a Red-Headed pyromaniac who sent Riku into the once again closed door, turning his head just in time to see the girls crash into him, thus making him squish into Riku more, flattening him like a pancake....though he would be a hot pancake, but that's beside the point. All the while Zexion sits on the bed deep in thought. And then the door opened causing them all to come falling to the ground on the unsuspecting, unfortunate person.

"Ow"

"Fuck!"

"Ouchie"

"God Damn mother-" Guess

"Oh the pain...the pain!!!"

"-not again!" Who.

"...ughhhh..."

And this is how the pile turn out: On the bottom is the unsuspecting, unfortunate and unknown person who is flat on their back with Riku's crotch but centimeters from his face, while Cat's leg is to the left of his face. Riku somehow managed to get turn around and has his face buried in Hana's Bosom, while Axel is sitting on his bladder. Axel has Cat draped over him and is leaning against Hana's back and Vic is sitting like the queen of the world on Cat. (A/N: I got confused).

"Get off!" A richly deep voice sounds from the bottom. A voice that Riku feels vibrate off his crotch and thus made him uncomfortable. He draws the conclusion that the position he is in was not a good one and goes about pushing everyone off him, which surprisingly was easy, but it also made Axel's face go into Hana's Bosom, once Rikus had vacated the spot of course. This caused the short woman pull his head out and slap him repeatedly, though lightly, until he's begging her to stop.

"What is going on here?!?!" The voice of Tammy sounds from a few meters down the hall. Head of those on the floor and those watching, this includes Kris, Rain and Selena, turn to face him. Though instead of looking angry he looks amused.

"T!!" The unknown male says happily and stands up from the floor brushing himself off. He was a all man with silver hair which was cut just below his ears. he had light purple eyes, which looked intense and well controlled, well except, it seems, when Tammy was around.

"Nikolai....what the Hell?"

"I was seeing what the disturbance was, and when I opened the door, these 5 come flying out and I ended up with a students Crotch in my face....but lets not tell Leon that, he may end up failing him." He says once he had made his ways over to Tammy. They both share a smile.

"Who are you?" Axel says once he had feeling back in his face

"Me?" Nikolai asks turning around to face them. "I'm your worst Nightmare come true, I'm what keeps you awake at night in fear, I'm what makes you stay away from the shadows..."

"I am the new Math teacher"

* * *

/Sniggers/ I know I know it's short...so sue me...actually don't sue.....instead cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Happy New Year

Love you all

KH


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** /blinks at chapter number/ wha...? /blinks again/ Holy Fucking Shit?! Chapter FOUR!! You mean there is finally another Chapter for Of Canvas and Corkscrews after more than a year of waiting?!?!?!

No my pretties, the world didn't end, Hell didn't freeze over and no you haven't got a fever where you are hallucinating this chapter into existence. **This is the next chapter of CnC.** I finally got enough inspiration to write the next chapter (more like a kick up the arse from a very good friend /cough/lies/cough/).

Isn't it Spectacular? Wonderful? Delightful even?

**Warnings:** Foul Language in the Authors note?

**Summary:** When Sexy Zexy attacks............3

**Disclaimer:** I own People, just not the ones that are rape worthy (I'm sorry Riku, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Zexy, Demy, Mansex, Xiggy, Xaldin, Luxord, Cloud, Leon and Marly)

' _thoughts_ '  
" Speech "

**Recap: **

"Who are you?" Axel says once he had feeling back in his face

"Me?" Nikolai asks turning around to face them. "I'm your worst Nightmare come true, I'm what keeps you awake at night in fear, I'm what makes you stay away from the shadows..."

"I am the new Math teacher"

* * *

Axel let out a high pitched girly scream when those words left Nikolais lips and hid behind the nearest person, which was Hana, so it was pretty pointless with his height. You see, Axel has had a fear of Math teachers for quite a few years, due to one time in maths class when the teacher hit on him, well they blatantly groped him ... This teacher was a male. A hot male, but that is beside the point. So ever since then, they scare him and he's stayed away from Maths ever since. That poor poor scarred boy. There were snorts from near Axel, coming from the girls and Riku. Zexion (he had poked his head out the door to see what happened), was looking at Rain who was looking over at their group, Selena and Kristen had gotten bored and had headed back into Selenas room (Since they knew Axel wasn't in there, and wasn't likely to enter with them there). She nodded to him in greeting and headed in after them.

"Hmm, well Nikky, it looks like you haven't lost your touch" Tammy said, wrapping an arm around Nikolais shoulders.

"It's all those lessons from Vexen you know" He said eyeing Axel with a wicked grin on his face. Axel shuddered and hid further behind Hana. Vexen was the creepy science teacher, who really had it in for creeping out Axel, and every other student who wasn't into science like he was, so basically everyone. In his office he had jars full of assorted body parts and pickled Baby animals. Really scary he was.

"Come on Nikky, let us leave them, I have something to show you" He said turning them around, looking over his shoulder at the group, "And don't make so much noise"

"Fine. But it had better be good, else I'll slap you" their voices trail off the further they get down the corridor.

Hana turns around and looks at Axel. Her lips twitching as she tries to hold in her laughter. He was being rather comical today.

"God man, you scream like a girl, more so than the ones here." Riku said. The girls let out their laughter and have to be dragged back into the room by Riku and Zexion. Her roommate's stuff was there, but there was no sign of him. The six of them make themselves comfortable on Hanas side of the room.

"_Sorry_" Axel said pouting slightly. "Say Hanaaaaaaaa, who is your roomie?" He asked. He hadn't even looked to see who everyone else had; he was too busy trying to figure out what to do with his roommate situation.

"Sora" She simply said. Cat and Vic groaned. They, Cat Vic and Sora, hated each other, so that meant there would now be some serious issues when it comes to the midnight talks.

"Well I got Roxas" Cat said. She and Vic hate Roxas as well. They find the two of them too popular. This is really funny since they are great mates with the three most sought after guys in the school. Axel pats the two of them on the back (Vic and Cat).

"At least you don't have the one person who has sworn to hate you for all eternity and beyond" He said. The two girls pat his head in return and in sympathy.

"It was nice knowing ya Axel" Riku said. Axel threw a pillow in his face.

"Shut up, just 'cause you got someone awesome." He said meaning Kris. He liked Kris, she was funny in an 'I'll kill you if you try to light me on fire' kind of way. The girls roll their eyes.

"I bet that you guys will be together by the end of the term." Vic said. Axel laughs.

"That is sooo true." Riku threw the pillow at Vic and glared at Axel.

"Like you and Demyx aren't going to end up together as well" Riku said, making Vic blush. She has liked him for a little while now and is always teased by the others about it.

"Shut up" She said, burying her face into the pillow "You big meanie."

"So Riku, why weren't you in contact over the holidays?" Hana asked leaning against Axels legs, said boy perked up when he heard the question being asked, for he was going to ask it, but he forgot. Bravo Axel, Bravo.

"Well" Riku said scratching the side of his head, "My Parents decided that it would be fun to spend some 'quality family time' together, so they packed us all up and took us to a remote place up the mountains in Switzerland. No Fucking internet or Cell phone reception. I was forced to spend time with my bloody brothers." Riku hated his brothers, Triplets that don't look alike and they were older than Riku by 5 years. Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz. Axel winced, he has meet the three a few times and didn't like them very much.

"Ohhhh, Poor soul, makes my break seem better" Vic said, she had told the others before Riku had come in (A/N: see last chapter), but he could guess what it was about.

"He giving you trouble again?" Riku asked Vic. She nodded and then shrugged. She was free from him for the year, and when she turned 18 she was moving out.

Axel was playing with Hanas beanie when a question popped into his head.

"Say, Sexy Zexy, who are you rooming with?" This made them stop and look at said Sexy Zexy, who had gotten bored of the conversation and had pulled out a thick novel, from where, we will never know.

"Rain" he said without even looking up from his book. Axel let out a wolf whistle.

"You two got the good ones out of that group. Swap with meeeee, pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee" He whined until the pillow was thrown back in his face.

"Can it dipstick" Cat said, the culprit of the pillow throw. "I'm betting Mansex did this on purpose." Mansex is what the students of Nobodie High like to call their Principal. The anagram was found buy Axel on his first day here, he just happened to scream it out in class when he found it, and it's stuck ever since. Though they never say it to his face, it would mean death or worse; to be used in Vexens experiments.

"But why would that be?" Axel pondered out loud, looking all cute as he tried to think of any sane reason to put him and Selena together.

"Use that damn brain that I'm sure you were born with Axel" quiet, cute Zexion had closed his book and looked fiercely at Axel. Everyone stopped what they were doing/saying to listen to Zexion speak, cause he doesn't do it often. "He obviously has seen the animosity between the two of you and thought that enough was enough and has done this in an attempt to get you two to sort out your differences and get along. That and I guess he would like you girls and the Boys to get on as well" He looked at Hana, Cat and Victoria in turn. In his mind he thought of what he had overheard Selena say to her two friends earlier in the day. He stood up, placing the book under his arm and walked to the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and unpack my things." There was a small silence for a few minutes after he had left the room, broken when Riku coughed a bit.

"Well then." He started, standing up as well. "I should finish unpacking myself." Cat and Vic stood up also.

"Yeah..." They said, feeling sort of sheepish. Zexion had made a fair point though, not that they would say this to Axel at this point of time, from the look on his face.

"He should tell that to her. I swear I have done nothing wrong. Stuck up bitch" He muttered, lying back on Hanas bed. He wasn't gonna leave just yet.

"See ya Axel, Hana" The three of them left, leaving the two to chat while they unpacked. Axel wouldn't go to his room yet, he'd wait till he knew Selena wasn't going to be in there.

* * *

In Selena and Axels room, the three girls were splayed out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Rain had her arms crossed, deep in thought, Kristen had her arms behind her head, daydreaming and Selena was glaring at the ceiling. It deepened when she heard loud voices from across the hall.

"Ugh, they are so loud and annoying" She said, sneering slightly. Kris turns her head slightly and looks at Selena upside down.

"Come now, they aren't all annoying, I mean Zexion is pretty cool, and Riku" She says, not at all mentioning Axel. No not after what she had found out. She never knew that Selena had had a younger sister, let alone she had died and Axels Father had been the cause. But she can't help but to feel sorry for Axel, he didn't do anything wrong, he probably didn't even know, but that was how Selena worked. She held grudges, and she held them for a long time. Selena snorted.

"I guess they aren't too bad. But the girls are unbelievably annoying. And him too. Ugh I can't stand them"

"Just ignore them" Rain spoke up "Then you won't have to think about them"

"Easier said than done" Selena muttered, moving to sit up "I have to fucking live with that Red-headed bastard for the whole fucking year. Kris swap with me" She leant over Kris and gave her a pleading look. Kris bit her lip, if she could swap, she would, but she knows that Xemnas did this for a reason, and she isn't about to go against the principals wishes.

"You know I would if I could Lena" She said, giving Selena a look. "But that damn principal will just make us move back."

"I tried" Selena sighed and looked around her room. She hadn't unpacked at all, and there was a lot of stuff. She groaned. "So much stuff" She got to her feet, deliberately kicking Rain and Kristen.

"What?" Rain asks raising an eyebrow.

"You are helping me to unpack and to decorate the room... Well my side anyway. I have paints and paper and photos and posters and many many many more things that will totally make this place homely." She had a wicked grin on her face when she said this and Kristen moaned. They were totally in for a long afternoon.

"Ooooo can we help!" A cheerful voice sounded from the door way. The three girls turned and saw Sora, Roxas and Demyx standing there. Demyx had a huge grin on his face, one that spelled trouble. Sora was draped over Roxas's shoulders, grinning like a madman and Roxas just looked bored... Like Rain.

"Hey guys, of course I'd love the help" Selena said walking forward. She grabbed Demyx by the wrist and dragged him to a large box. "You can do my music," Demyx beamed at her and practically drooled as he ripped open the box. Roxas rolled his eyes at his antics and sat down next to Rain.

"Some people can be brought with the easiest things" he muttered. Rain nodded in agreement. The two sat there and watched as Selena directed Sora and Kris to putting her clothing away, making the bed and sorting out her books. Selena herself was in the bathroom sorting out all that stuff and also plotting around putting things on the walls.

"So you have that Caterina girl" Rain said looking sideways at Roxas. He looked away when he saw her gaze on him.

"Yeah, so what?" He felt defensive "I know she hates me" He turned to look at Rain. She had a small smile on her face, which was rare for her.

"Don't worry Roxas, it'll be fine" She turned and watched Selena with a critical eye, "It won't be as bad as what the two occupants of this room will face. They are in for a tough year" Roxas silently agreed with her. The whole school knows about the animosity between Axel and Selena, though he is sure that Axel only does it in reply to what he has been given. But sometimes he takes it too far.

"Oi! You two! Get up here and help. Bloody lazy bums" Selena said from where she was standing on her bed, she had a paint pallet in one hand and a brush in the other. "I need your artistic help to make my room fucking amazing" She grinned, the wall was her canvas to do whatever she felt like to it. She felt happy, to a point. In her mind the sadness is always there. Every time she sees Axel, it all comes back, along with anger. A very small part of her wonders why she is angry at him, but he looks so much like his father that she can't help but get angry with him. It's his fathers entire fault. But one day she will get him back for what he did.

* * *

Andddddd there it shall be left for now. Now I have to write chapter 5 AND Therese's story....I did promise her....XD

Review pwease!

I love you

Luffles

KH


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Yay for the next Chapter (Which is **EPIC** and **LONG** seriously, the longest chapter I have written **EVER** ). In this we see everyone with their roomies (the last totally going to be the best lol). I should explain which room each are in. So here we go:

Kris/Riku: 401  
Vic/Demyx: 402  
Cat/Roxas: 403  
Hana/Sora: 404  
Rain/Zexion: 405  
Selena/Axel: 406

Odd numbers on one side, even on the other (Trust me this help for this chapter...You'll understand when you read). Oh and I've put lounges in the rooms (I thought I had done it in the first chapter, but it turns out I forgot). So you walk through the door and it is the bedroom, door on the left; bathroom and to the right a door that leads to the kitchen and lounge. And the reason they don't have separate bedrooms, it wouldn't cause the same amount of tension, because they would be locked in their rooms and the story would go nowhere......I'll stop now.

**Summary:** Axel is an idiot, we have established that. Chapter five Baby! Love love love me!

**Disclaimer:** don't the KH boys, but I own all the little ladies, Bwahahahahahah ahaha ahahah hahaha TEHE!

**Warnings:** Bad Language! Bad.

ON FORTH TO THE HUGE CHAPTER OF DOOM!

* * *

"Do you really think that it is a good idea to room them up like that?" A cool voice said from the corner of the room. Tammy stood there, hands in pockets with a frown on his face. Xemnas stood and looked out at the ground below, watching the students wondering the grounds talking with friends, smiles on their faces. He turned around when Tammy spoke, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Tammy, I am sure, trust me a lot of thought went into this" He said with a hint of a smile on his lips as he thinks of his favourite students. His gaze settled on Tammy, who was running a hand though his hair.

"I'm sure a lot did, Sir. But as a psychologist I'm worried that mentally, Selena will snap. Her hatred is what drives her, but forcing her to live in the same room as him would, in my opinion, cause her some serious damage, it doesn't help that they are in all of the same classes and are both the top of said classes." Tammy walked towards Xemnas's desk as he said this.

"And I trust you to pull her out before it gets too far. Tammy, she needs to see that Axel isn't his father, and won't act like him, that he wasn't the one who killed her sister. And as for Axel, he just needs to not fight back with her and take things too far when he does." Xemnas walked around and put a hand on Tammy's shoulder.

"Keep a close eye on them, where I can't" He said in a way of dismissing Tammy. He nodded and turned away, briskly walking to the door.

"Good day Headmaster" He nodded in farewell and left Xemnas in his office.

"I hope this works" Xemnas muttered to himself as he settled behind his desk. He doesn't like to see his students fighting amongst each other. Especially his most favoured students. Those twelve hold a special place in his heart. He wants them all to get along, that is why he mixed them up this year. That and he wants to play matchmaker. Sneaky little bastard isn't he?

* * *

Sora was whistling as he wondered back to his room, which is right next door to Selena and Axel's, covered in pretty much all the colours of the rainbow, minus pink. They had spent the afternoon decorating Selena's side of the bedroom, and the lounge (A/N: I totally forgot that I made the rooms like a small apartments with a lounge and kitchen....until I re-read the first chapter....my bad). The others were still in the room, helping clean, but Selena had banished Sora when he almost got paint on her favourite plushie. He pouted when he remembered her glaring at him. It wasn't his fault it fell to the floor and he was going to pick it up. Demyx was the one bouncing excitedly on the bed.

Sora yawned as he opened the door to his room. He didn't mind Hana at all, actually, he got on with her quite well, and it was just the other two that got on his nerves. He sees Axel helping Hana unpacking her things, which is pretty much him putting things on the high shelves. Hana turned to see who entered and raised an eyebrow at her roommates' appearance.

"Get attacked by a paint shop there Sora?" She asked as he made his way over to his side, opening one of his suitcases, digging around for his bathroom supplies and a towel. He let out a small chuckle.

"No, just a crazed Demyx and an equally insane Kris," Which was sort of true, they did end up attacking each other with paint brushes. With his armful of stuff he quickly crossed the room to the bathroom "It's gonna take me a while to get this out of my hair. I'll try not to use all the hot water. And Axel, make sure she can reach that stuff, otherwise she'll hurt herself trying to, she isn't as tall as the rest of us" He shut the door and the two could hear a click as he locked it and the shower start.

"Well, I like him." Axel said happily, putting more things that Hana handed to him on the shelves. He had never really talked to the three other boys before. "Though his eyes are a little unnerving, they are so blue and big and cute" Hana snorts.

"Like you can talk, you green eyed freak" She hit him with her pillow, before putting it on her bed and jumping on it, "He isn't so bad, I just like his brother as much...He's too indifferent, I have no idea what he's thinking." She said as Axel closed her wardrobe and leaned against it.

"You totally just described Zexy you know." He said, checking his clothes for dirt which got on him earlier in the day when he was attacked by the pot plant of doom, which he had just spotted, looking all innocent.

"Nah, Zex is just quiet, and I can tell what he is thinking most of the time." Hana fiddled with her alarm clock, classes didn't start for two more days, but she likes to get up early. Axel was about to reply when they heard noise outside the door.

"CUT OFF MY MULLET! ARE YOU INSANE WOMEN!" they went over to the door and peered out. They saw Demyx and Kris walking to their rooms, though Kris was holding what appeared to be Demy's mullet, though it was matted with a lot of paint. Kris looked over at the two of them and winked, well she mainly winked at Axel.

"Demy, how else are you going to get all of this out?" She asked giving it a small tug as Demyx reached his door then let it fall from her grasp.

"Owww.....I'll wash it, and wash it and wash it until it is as good as new! You'll see! You doubter! Never underestimate the power of a bath, shower, hot water and a shit load of soap!" He opened the door and ran in, towards the bathroom. "HERE I COME PURITY!" Vic who was on her bed with her laptop open, watched him with a weird look on her face. She shrugged, going back to playing around on her laptop. Kris shut the door and went to her room, chuckling.

"That boy has some issues" Axel said as he looked down the hall in time to see Rain enter her room and Roxas leaving his and Selena's room. He groaned, knowing that it will be time to head back to his room. He felt like crying, screaming and burning things, all at the same time.

"Just ignore her Axel, ignore what she says, does and all that jazz." Hana said wrapping her arms around Axels waist in a hug (A/N: it's not like she can reach his shoulders...) before pushing him out of her room and closing the door. He grumbled as he leaned against the wall, composing himself. (A/N: Ok....just came to the conclusion that Axel and Hana have a weird relationship...if you look back at earlier chapters you will see it too. I'm just gonna say that Hana acts like an older sister/mother to Axel...yup sounds good).

* * *

Kris was still chuckling when she closed the door behind her, trying to imagine Demyx without his mullet. It was hilarious, the whole afternoon. Demyx had sorted Selena's music and found an old album that he chucked on her sound system, that Sora set up in the corner. It was a corny old band that they all knew and they sang and danced to it while working, well most. Roxas and Rain didn't dance, but they sang. Then Demyx insulted Sora's singing who in turn insulted Kris's singing. This caused the paint fight, which luckily Kris didn't get a spot on her, well, except what was already on her hands and arms.

It was as though Selena's side of the room was covered in fire. You see Selena likes to use the four Elements in her works. In the lounge, oh boy, it was like they had stepped into some fantasy novel; each wall was painted in the other elements, earth, water and air. It was breathtaking.

"Sounds like you had fun" Riku says as he popped his head in to the bedroom from the kitchen door, an insanely large knife in his hand. He eyed up her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, her paint covered hands and bluey purple hair coming out of its hair tie. He felt his cheeks get warm and he ducked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. He had, while Kris was out, gone to the store with Zexion and picked things up for dinner, not that they hadn't stocked up the fridge and cupboards before they arrive, they just missed some things he needed. He knew that they both wouldn't be bothered going down to the Dining Hall tonight, not when the first years are there, annoying little cretins. Kris was intrigued, she could smell something delicious. She followed him into the kitchen, which she had totally forgotten about, and watched him prepare their meal. First and Second years had to dine in the dining hall, the third years were lucky and got a kitchen in there rooms.

"I did" She said leaning on the counter, "What are you making us?" She asked, curious, she didn't know that he could cook. She started attacking the paint on her hands. She had been put in charge of the Earth wall in the lounge, so her hands were covered in browns and greens.

"Lasagne with a small salad on the side," He said chopping up Tomatoes. Kris practically drooled. She loved Lasagne, as a matter of fact, she loved all pasta dishes. She watched him from under her lashes. He moved very well in the kitchen.

"Well, it smells delicious, I can't wait to try it, Master Chef" She said, pushing herself off the counter and heading towards the room, "I'm going to take a quick shower to get this paint off" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

Riku sighed with relief when he heard the bathroom door close behind Kris. She was going to kill him, he just knew it. Maybe he should swap with Axel before he explodes.

* * *

"Thank God it's quiet in here" Rain said as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her short and extremely light blue hair with a towel. It wasn't as if she didn't have fun, it was just so much noise. She loves the quiet, just like her roommate, Zexion, whom was currently putting her books next to his on the book shelf in the lounge. She rummaged around in her wardrobe for her night clothes. Even though it wasn't late, since she had a shower, it wouldn't hurt to change into them. She went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her to change.

Zexion had finished sorting out the books and felt quite satisfied with himself. He glanced at the bedroom door and shrugged. He got to his feet and proceeded to close the lounge curtains, which were a horrible orange colour. They were totally buying new, darker curtains. He switched the lights on and glanced around to see what else they would need for the room. They have a wide screen TV, comfy black leather sofas, DVD player, surround sound and a gas fire place. They needed some lamps, new curtains, maybe a rug or two for the wooden flooring.

"We need new curtains" He heard Rain voice in disgust behind him. He turned around and looked at her with his one visible eye. She was wearing a black and white stripped singlet and matching pyjama pants, her hair was tied up and she had on black slippers. All in all, to Zexion, she looked cute.

"Black, heavy ones" He said in agreement. "I'll go get some tomorrow along with some rugs for the floor" He said walking into the kitchen, opening up the fridge.

"I'll go with you; we need some other things too, like a new bookshelf. That one is pretty full." She joined him in examining the fridge. "Hmm... Maybe a small salad with some ham on the side? I don't feel like eating much tonight" She looked at Zexion who looked back.

"Sure sounds fine. You chop the tomatoes and grate the cheese and carrots; I'll do the lettuce, capsicum and red onion." He reached in and grabbed the assorted ingredients, taking them to the bench. The kitchen was well equipped, which was good. He had examined the kitchen before he had gone food shopping with Riku, for some things that were missed by the admin, that and he forgot his shampoo at home, so he had to buy more.

"You over heard us today, didn't you" Rain said pushing the fridge door shut with her foot, going to join Zexion, who had pulled out the peeler, grater, chopping board, plates and knives.

"Yes, I did" He didn't look up from chopping the lettuce, "How could you tell?" He asked. He wasn't going to lie to her, since she clearly knew that he knew. He heard her begin to peel the carrots.

"When you nodded to me earlier, I just knew. Don't worry, I didn't tell the others that you knew. But don't let on you know" Rain started grating the carrots into a small pile on the chopping board. "Axel doesn't even know this, does he?" She asked.

"No he doesn't. If he did, I'm sure he would hate his father as well, not that he doesn't hate him already. But it would help him to understand her hatred. He sadly does look like his Father." He placed the lettuce on the plates and moved to dicing the capsicum. Rain sighed and she added the carrot.

"She's like that, when holding grudges, full of so much hatred. It's sad, maybe if he didn't look like his father..." She shrugged and moved to the tomatoes.

"I have a theory." He said, and that got Rains attention. She stopped and looked at him, waiting to hear this theory. "I think that she is afraid. Afraid to be nice to him, because if she does she might like him, might end up _liking _him and that would stop her from remembering her sister, that it might stop her hatred cold. Axel likes her, finds her very attractive, that is why he takes it to far sometimes, so he can get some attention from her. I think he wants her to see _him_, not just an object of hate" (A/N: Zexy is so damn wise. Love him heaps... Zay-Zay, you lucky devil). Rain blinked. She hadn't thought of it like that. Zexion can really read people, but it makes sense, all that he said. She shook her head and went back to the tomatoes. He really has given her something to think about.

* * *

"Um...Victoria" A timid voice sounded from the closed bathroom door. Vic looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He had been in there for a long time, but that was just 'cause he had a few buckets of paint in his hair.

"I...uh...Can you go into my bags and find a towel for me? I forget to grab one in my hurry to get the paint out of my hair" He was standing in the shower with the curtain pulled, hitting his head with his palm multiple times for his blatant stupidity. Victoria's face went bright red as soon as her head processed the request.

"Sure....Which bag?" At least her voice sounded composed. She got up off her bed and walked over to his unpacked stuff, there were two suitcases, three boxes and a lot of instrument cases. Demyx tried to remember which case or box they were in, and failed.

"Uhhh...try the boxes, I think I put them on top of everything" He called back, wringing out his mullet. He hoped he managed to get all the paint out of his hair. It was a long process. Luckily there was soap in the shower which in his mind, worked just as well as shampoo. Kris and Sora really did a number on his today. Then again, he did ask for it, saying that to Sora. He chuckled.

"Found one!" He heard Victoria call. "I'm just going to open the door a bit and throw it in. So stay behind the shower curtain." He blushed and made sure the shower curtain was properly closed. God, this was so embarrassing, if the guys find out he will never live it down. Not when they know that he likes Victoria.

"Ok, throw in the towel. I will have my VICTORY!" He said as he turned his head up to stare at the ceiling. He heard Victoria chuckle as she opened the door and heard the soft thud of the towel hitting the floor.

"Oh do you want to eat up here or down in the dining hall?" she asked as she closed the door. She heard the curtain being pulled back.

"Here, but I will cook. A small token of my thanks for stopping me from freezing to death, my fair maiden. I was thinking maybe something Thai or maybe Indian" He said coming out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist, Vic tried not to stare at the water droplets trailing down his body. "But first: Clothing!" He launched himself at his suitcases, ripping them open in an attempt to find suitable clothing to wear. Vic chuckled at his antics, all the while a blush covering her cheeks. At least she will have a fun year with her roommate. Not like Cat, who has Roxas.

* * *

It was so unnerving for Roxas, being in the same room as someone and there being no noise. With his Brother and Demyx around, there was always some form of noise, be it from movement or the mouth. But this was just... creeping him out, only the gentle tapping of keys could be heard, but that was very light. He had come in to the room and Caterina was sitting at her desk in front of her laptop. Ear plugs in her ears, blocking everything out. At the time he had shrugged and taken a shower, to get the paint off his arms, hands and face, no thanks to Sora getting him with a 'blue that matches your pretty eyes darling' as he so put it. But when he got out of the shower, she was still there; still typing away...She had been like that for the past half an hour. He was totally going to go crazy.

Cat may have had earplugs in but she was listening, of she was listening, and relaying everything back to Victoria. It was their plan to drive him up the wall. And so far the silence was working. Cat could hear him practically clawing the walls. She suppressed a giggle then pouted when Vic said that she was going to have dinner, something that Demyx made for her. Her stomach grumbled at the mere thought of food. Sighing she locked her laptop, she didn't trust him, pulled the plugs out of her ears and stood up, stretching like, well a cat. She needed food and she needed it now.

Roxas got the fright of his life when her stomach grumbled, if that could be call grumbling; it was more like thunder rumbling, and saw her move. He guessed that she would be getting something to eat from the kitchen. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty starved too. But like hell he was going to be in there with him. She hated him, and there were knives in there. He still didn't know why she hated him and his brother; no one hated Sora he was too fucking loveable for his own good.

Cat couldn't be bothered cooking anything, so she made herself a pile of sandwiches, grabbed a packet of potato chips, and a can of Mountain Dew, sugar free of course (A/N: it had to make an appearance! Mmmm Do the Dew), and made her way back to the bedroom, half a sandwich hanging out of her mouth. She glanced over to Roxas, who was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, looking bored out of his mind. She placed her things down on her desk and took a bit of the sandwich. She looked at him and his side of the room thoughtfully; it was very sporty, poster of famous skateboarders and football players on the wall. His skateboard was propped up against his wardrobe and it looked expensive. She sighed.

"There is a plate of sandwiches on the kitchen counter for you. You'd better not complain about what's on them." Cat grumbled. She was too nice of a person, especially when it came to food, she didn't want him to starve.

"Thanks" he said, jumping off his bed and walking into the kitchen. Maybe it won't be so bad living with her after all.

* * *

"Sora, I made dinner... I think it's edible" Hana said sheepishly, poking her head into the bedroom just in time to see Sora pull a shirt on (A/N: In my planning, Hana, I put down that you suck at cooking, and that is why you are taking Home Economics... lol). He had spent a while in the shower, but she didn't mind, she would have one in the morning, she had a feeling there would be no hot water left, but on the bright side, he managed to get all of the paint out of his hair. He turned to her and grinned brightly, he could eat anything, and he can't really cook himself. He followed her through and sat down at the breakfast bar. In front of him was a plate of, well he didn't know what it was.

"I tried to make, um, Satay chicken on Rice, though I think I burnt the rice and everything else." Hana sat down next to him and cautiously picked up some of the meal with her fork and ate it. It wasn't the worst she had ever done, but it wasn't the best either. She took a sip of the juice she had poured them both. Hopefully, with her taking home economics she will get better at cooking, she knows Axel is taking it too, so they may pair up. Fun.

"It's not bad, trust me, I can't cook at all." He said taking a big mouthful and chewed it with gusto. Hana smiled at him and continued to eat, though her mind was on Axel and how he was doing, (A/N: That was short, because we had seen them earlier, but I wanted to give them a bigger moment together... now the fun part starts).

* * *

"This is going to be impossible. Impossible I tell you!" Axel said, still leaning on the wall outside of Hana and Sora's room. Yes, he hadn't moved. In an effort to get composure before entering his room, he got distracted by the thoughts in his head, and that is a dangerous thing indeed. "Heh... hehehehe... Impossible," He giggled to himself.

"Maybe not so impossible if one approaches humming the Mission Impossible theme" Axel is an idiot, we have established that. He looked left, then right, then left again before sliding along the wall, humming out loud.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DO DO DOO DO DO DOO" Yes, that idiot wasn't humming quietly, oh no, he was humming loudly, causing Cat to poke her head out of her room to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just go in there normally, seriously Axel. Ignore her, and she may ignore you. If it gets really bad go to Hana or one of us" Roxas poked his head out too. He did feel sorry for the guy sometimes, just sometimes. But he had no love for him.

"Just stay out of her way, dude, and she may stay out of yours" He pulled himself back in the room and left Axel to his own devices. Axel sighed and straightened up. No time like the present, as they say. He nodded to Cat, making his face as neutral as possible before reaching out to open the door to his room.

Selena was in heaven. There was nothing like the smell of fresh paint and the sight of the deliciousness that was Spaghetti and cheese piled up in front of you. She looked around that the works on the walls with a touch of pride, they had all done a good job and they had a lot of fun while doing it. That old S-Club-7 album that Demyx had found made it all the more fun. She allowed herself a small smile before heaping a fork load of cheesy-spaghetti goodness into her mouth.

"Ahhh that hits the spot" she said contently as she moved to take another mouthful. Something stopped her though. It was the sound of the door opening. Axel had finally come in. She groaned softly, she was having a good time, why did he have to come back now, why not when she was asleep, or never. She frowned as she had another mouthful. As long as he stays out of her way, she will stay out of his, seriously, she was in a good mood for a change and she didn't want him to take it away from her. She listened to what he was doing. She heard zippers and the wardrobe door opening and came to the conclusion that he was unpacking. "Good, he will be out of my hair for a while" She grumbled.

Axel was stunned when he stepped into the room for the first time. What she had done to her side was amazing, it was almost like either stepping into Hell or a Phoenix's lair, he preferred the latter personally. But it was stunning; her walls looked like they were alive with fire, which appealed to him greatly. He is a pyro after all. He saw his things sitting nicely by his bed and signed. He should unpack, especially if he wanted to sleep tonight. He grabbed his first suitcase and heaved it onto his bed. Unzipping it he looked around, noting that she wasn't in the room, he let out a small sigh of relief before walking with a pile of dress-shirts to the wardrobe where he began the long process of hanging them up.

Selena finished her meal and had done the dishes. Now all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed with her book. But, she didn't want to be in the same room as him. Which she even admits is a bit silly, since they have to share a room. In a small huff she walks into the bedroom and moves to her side. She has taken a shower and was now in her Pyjamas, a deep red silky night shirt and making boxers, her long silvery hair in a French braid for the night. Axel snuck a quick glance at her when she wasn't looking and sighed to himself. She was very attractive, to bad her personality wasn't.

"Nice paintings" He said, even before he thought about it. Immediately he could feel a fight coming, the tension in the room was too great.

"You have a problem with them or something?" She demanded, Dammit she hadn't even opened her book before he had opened his mouth and spoke in that ungrateful tone.

"No, no. Not with the paintings" He said. He nearly slapped himself. By saying that he implied he had a problem with her. Oh for the love of God things weren't going well, he didn't want to fight with her, not tonight at least.

"Oh! So you have problem with me then is that it?" She was glaring at him, sitting up in her bed. He pissed her off so much.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I do have a problem with you and your attitude towards me" He couldn't help but bite back. He seriously needs to like, mediate or something like that.

"Well I've got a problem with your attitude towards me too buddy" She slid out of bed and was standing now, only a few feet from him.

"I don't see why, I only react to you! I don't even know why you act this way to me. I did nothing. NOTHING to you, and yet you TREAT ME LIKE DIRT. Selena I'm sick of it; sick of you, and your attitude. GROW THE FUCK UP!" He turned in his heel and stormed out of the door he had come through not even ten minutes before, leaving a dumbfounded Selena standing there, blinking at what just happened.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! That is the longest thing I have ever written! Like well over 5000 words. Owie. My brain got fried, That last segment was 1000 words exactly. I'm totally stopping there. I was going to write more, but that can wait for the next chapter.

Ich Liebe dich!

KH


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** And here is Chapter SIX Oh fuck yes! I am on a roll this year baby!

**Summary:** "You're no fun, the girls let me whine. In fact they whine with me, it's like a little whining party, with chocolate and coffee and giant pillows!"

**Warnings:** Mentions of Sex

* * *

Axel stormed towards Riku and Kris's room. He felt too angry to go to the girls and Zexion would probably tell him to get over it. She rubbed him the wrong way yet again. All he did was comment on her mural, which he thought was stunning. But no, she had to turn it into an argument. She frustrates the hell out of him; ugh he was getting a headache.

When he reached their door he noticed it was open and peered inside. Kris was putting things into a small bag; she was wearing something similar to Selena, except it was a deep green, very nice. So they must have heard. He spotted Riku looking at him with a raised eye brow from the bathroom doorway, toothbrush hanging in his mouth, dressed in loose fitting sweatpants.

"Come in Axel" He said as he continued to brush his teeth. They knew he would come here. Kris turned around and half glared at Axel, then sighed and pushed past Riku to collect something from the bathroom.

"You could hear?" He said as he entered their room. Kris's side was full of earthy browns and greens and Riku's; Ocean blues and greens. They looked quite nice together; he wondered if they were going to paint their walls too, He would do his at some point.

"As clear as day, and if we could, the others could. We are the ones at the other end of the hall from you." Riku said entering the bathroom briefly to finish brushing his teeth, Kris followed him out.

"It must have been bad to bring you to me. Normally you go to the girls and whine for a few hours." Riku said helping Kris with whatever it was she was doing. Kris was pointedly ignoring Axel.

"I, ugh, sorry Kris I know she is your friend but, all I did was say nice paintings, because they are stunning let me tell you Riku, absolutely stunning. She took it the wrong was as she usually does and you heard what happened. The shortest fight we have ever had, yet, for the first time _I_ raised my voice to her. I'm just sick of it, I don't want to fight her; I want to be her friend. Why the hell does she have it in for me?" He was so confused and Kris couldn't say anything about it. Selena, though, could. She had to tell Axel the reason; it was hurting the both of them.

"There is leftover dinner in the fridge Axel and take my bed. Just make it in the morning. And that is when we will sort all this out," Kris said, walking past him after throwing a goodnight to Riku, who waved. "Chin up dude, things will get better" she closed the door behind her and sighed, gripping her bag tightly.

She made her way up the hall, shooing the others back into their rooms. They all were worried too, for the both of them. But she had this one, this time. Rain came down and met Kris halfway.

"I think that was the worst one yet, do you want me to go in instead?" She asked, walking back up with her. Kris shook her head.

"Nah, I got this. But she needs to tell him, I can see all this fighting is starting to affect him too, I left some of the painkillers with Riku, just in case Axel gets a migraine." Kris shooed Rain back to her room and waved to Zexy as she did. They were good for each other. Sighing she turned and walked into Selena and Axel's room.

* * *

Selena was still standing looking dumbfounded at the spot where Axel once stood. She knew this one was her fault, like most of them were, but this time she would admit it. She blinked and the next thing she knew, the door was closed and Kris was standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"I know. This one was my fault. I took what he said the wrong way and it exploded from there. But He just looks so much like him I can't help but snap, that and he does genuinely piss me off. Jerk." She sat down heavily on her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Here came the headache. Kris sighed and placed her bag on Axels partially made bed, at least he got that far with unpacking. She opened it and pulled out two pills, a spoon and a jar of honey. She sat next to Selena and handed them to her.

"You are a Godsend, you know that" She said, watching as Kris got up to finish making Axels bed. She was efficient, Selena will give her that. She could tell by the fact that Kris wasn't talking to her, she was mad at her too, as well as worried. She sighed and proceeded to take the pills that would fight off her migraine.

"Tell him" Kris said at last, turning around to eye Selena, "Don't say he doesn't deserve to know, Lena, he does." She stopped Selena from talking with a raised hand. "He is confused, hurt, pissed off and above all else tired. He doesn't want to fight with you, but he doesn't understand this animosity you have for him. So he won't know your pain, but Lena, he doesn't deserve your wrath. He isn't his father, he hates is father, or that is what Riku tells me! I'm going to give you 6 months to tell him or I will; even then I'm being generous with the time. But if he doesn't like it, or reacts badly to you, you know I will always have your back, Rain and the boys too." She said watching Selena process what she said.

"And please try to cut the animosity back a bit in the room too... I don't want to do this every night. I happen to like my room." That statement caused Selena to raise an eyebrow at Kris.

"Ok, I'll try" She said "So, what's this. Krissy-poo has a wittle cwush on wittle Wiku?" She teased, watching her friend go bright red.

"How long? Spill" She demanded as she crawled back into bed, leaving Kris to turn the lights off.

"Ummm, 2 years" She admitted as she turned the lights off and crawled under the covers, they were very soft.

"What? Since we started High School? And you kept this from us, from me?" Selena was shocked that she never picked up on it; she could tell the Riku adored Kris, but never the other way around. Oh this was going to be so much fun for her.

"Shut up. You don't have to live in the same room as him. I swear the next time I see him without a shirt on I'll get a nosebleed." It was true, when he got changed into his sweats and walked out of the bathroom, she almost fainted... again. She was so glad he didn't see her blush, "He's so friggin hot"

"Awww you got it bad!" Selena laughed. She could almost hear Kris blushing from across the room.

"Shush, go to sleep, you little ingrate" Kris grumbled.

* * *

"Why does she hate me?" Axel asked, lying on top of Kristen's bed. He doesn't normally let on that it affects him, he usually brushes it off, but for some reason he couldn't tonight. He was running through his mind, yet again, to come up with a reason for her hatred, but as always he draws a blank. He heard Riku shrug from across the room.

"I don't have a clue Axel. There must a good reason though. I've never seen spontaneous hatred before." Riku was tried, but it seemed that Axel wasn't.

"But I don't know what it is. Don't I deserve to know?" He was frustrated, very frustrated.

"You do, unless you are being annoying like you are now, then you don't." Riku muttered, pulling one of his pillows over his head, to drown out Axels whining.

"You're no fun, the girls let me whine. In fact they whine with me, it's like a little whining party, with chocolate and coffee and giant pillows!" Axel was running his hands through his hair. He had calmed down enough from his anger and was now bored. He was normally with one or all the girls. But sadly he couldn't do this tonight. And Riku was being a spoilt sport, wanting to sleep.

"Ax… Seriously, if you don't shut up I'm going to Duct Tape your mouth and throw you out of the room." Riku peeked his head out from under his pillow to glare at him. Axel chuckled nervously, for Riku has used that threat before and Axel didn't believe him, bad idea. Oh boy, sleepy Riku equals evil Riku.

"Fine…" He grumbled, rolling over to face the wall, pout on his lips. He might as well sleep, since there was nothing better to do. "Try finding out from that gorgeous roommate of yours why she hates me though."

* * *

Xemnas looked at all the teachers sitting around the staff table, classes started the next day, and they still had a few things to discuss.

"Welcome back to you all and Welcome to Tammy, who is taking over as the school doctor and physiatrist and to Nikolai, who is taking over as Maths teacher." He said "As you all know, I decided to do a little experiment with the third years." Snorts were heard from around the table.

"Massacre" Vexen, Science teacher,

"I say they'll kill each other before the week is out" Xaldin, Home Economics (A/N: blame the Xemnas Reports for that one).

"They'll totally end up in bed together, all that passion and hormones" Larxene, Health Teacher, that one got some laughter.

"They may set aside their differences this year" Leon, History Teacher,

"Dream on" Luxord, English Teacher,

"Yeah, just because you don't have them in the same class as you" Xigbar, Drama Teacher,

"Silence!" Saix, the Deputy Principle called from his place next to Xemnas, who was watching the teachers with interest. It was always interesting to see their reactions to the two students who are at the top of their classes.

"I have an idea" Marluxia spoke up from near the end of the table. He was the Art and Photography teacher, and had had them in both subjects for the past two years and this year was no different. "I plan to change the art curriculum this year. I am putting something in it that will hopefully help them to see each other as people, not just raw emotion." He smiled pleasantly at Xemnas and Saix.

"By all means, do what you please, Marluxia. And is any of you other teachers have plans to help them get along, by all means, do it" Xemnas was glad that Marluxia spoke up, he did see the best in people, but that's probably because he was a master in both his fields, where seeing the person as their true self was important.

"Are they really that bad?" Nikolai asked from his spot next to Leon. He had seen Axel before, after the pile up the day before, and he seemed pretty harmless, though he was shit scared of him 'cause he was the maths teacher. To his left he hears a snort from Cloud, who taught music. There had been two separate music classed during their first and second years, but due to small numbers, it will be one class for their third year, he and Luxord will be the only ones getting all twelve at once.

"I may not have had them in the same class, but I still had the both of them. I've overhead the whining and the bitching. That's all it is, seriously, just words. They haven't actually come to blows." Cloud was bored, he was always bored in the Staff meetings, and he just wanted to be in the music room.

"Yet and if it does, my money is totally on Selena" Xigbar spoke up from his seat in between Xaldin, who was sharpening his cooking knives and Vexen, who had brought out a test tube and was stealing strands of Lexeaus's hair. There was a murmur of agreement around the established staff.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Go and finish preparing for the school year" Xemnas said waving a hand, dismissing them.

"You guys are total Idiots, they are going to end up in bed together, and when they do, you suckers owe me 100 bucks...each" Xemnas chuckled as he heard Larxene's voice fade as each staff memer rolled out of the staff room.

* * *

Yeah. Not as long as my last one (Seriously that one KILLED)

But R&R Pwease

Love

KH


End file.
